ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Genin Bonding time in the Village
Where: Yonshi Village(8-11-2012) Who: Jex,Haru,Yume, Itsumo Our Arrival in the Village jexz9: -Jex would walk to the docks an kick his feet over the edge of the docks and swing his feet back and forth- KakoUchiha: -Haru would Enter the village through the transport of the thunder god gates, shaking his body around to get rid of the tingly feeling he usually got from the gate's. He looked through the village, a dark mist envolped the buildings, more eeire that ever. He Looked wondering why the village was like that before snapping his attention to the familar and un-familat faces about- Guest_YumeMoumoku: Having found his way into the village, yume would move slowly each step he took was careful as the vibrations and feeling of this place was so new to him. Holding his hand out as if something might come to move in front of him. He would grumble to himself knowing he probably looked a bit stupid but he couldn't help it with not wanting to trip over or run into anything. Pausing for a moment Yume would move to brush some of his hair from his face so that he could better see lucky that this place would seem dim and dark compared to the other place. Closing his one some what descent eye he would blink a few times trying to let it adjust to the villages lights. After a few moments and finally being able to focus he would lower his hand before moving to dig both hands into his pants pockets. Looking around he would smile a bit though he could only see what was closest to him the rest would look a bit fuzzy and blurry but he had learn to figure out what blurry thing was what. Moving once more Yume would start to search for someone who might help him though he had yet to really know anyone- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would walk through the gate way her blue eyes still a bit misty she had just woken up not long ago outside the gate of the village. Yawning she would hear a funny noise coming from her stomach which would make her giggle. ‘Time for ramen’ she would think to herself as she walks forward into the village. She would stop at think for a moment about which would be the quickest way to the ramen shop. Shaking her head her white locks would fall over her shoulder as she starts walking again towards the edge of the village along the wall. She does not know who else is in the village at the moment so she stays alert even though her stomach hunger is great she would defend her home and self from anything even now.- Realizing your rears and overcoming them: jexz9: -Jex would then put both his elbows on his legs hold out his hands as he would lay his head in it bored sighing as he kicks his feet- KakoUchiha: -Haru watched as all the genin's poped through the gate's, he was sure that it moved some what near the speed of light. Haru Would shout Out loud to the Village and anyone within it "Hey Guy's Come To The docks!" Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing someone yell to go to the docks, Yume would try and find his way there. though docks would scare him being to easy for him to fall in and having never learn to swim it made him abit uncomfterable. Doing as the voice had asked of him he would move slowly finding his way tords them his hands still dug deep into his pockets. Reach the begining of the docks Yume would freeze as he just seem to stand there at the poin of where the docks would meet the hard cold ground that Yume had come to trust- i....i..is it o...okay if i...i.. i just stay here -he would say in a wisper only hoping that the voice could have heard him- ItsumoAi: -She would keep her head held high and her blue eyes though misty would glance down the village streets the sun had barely risen in the village but that did not matter for the village was always dark and gloomy she vary much liked that about the village. Itsy would smile brightly as she remembers her first trip throu gh the gate it didn’t seem that long ago but she remembered falling on her face on this side of it. She heard someone yelling and she recognized the voice but her hunger drew her away from the docks. Itsy would keep walking and finally reach the ramen shop she would slowly walk up to the counter and speak to the person.- “one chicken ramen please”- she would say kindly not wanting to disrespect the lady working as she pulled out her tiny bag of pieces that she had from her homeland she would pull out the pieces and pay the lady. “Thank you” -itsy would politely take her bowl of ramen from the lady and walk over to a table. Setting the bowl of steaming hot ramen down on the table she would then pull out her chair and take a seat. She would bow her head and say the word- “itadakimasu”- she than picks up her chopsticks and digs into her bowl of ramen slurping away- jexz9: -Jex would hear the familier voice scream''come to the dock''though he was already there he would be by the stairs he would move his left leg up on the stairs as he would push his body up then would stand up running up the stairs and to Haru as he say''Hey dude.^_^''- KakoUchiha: -Haru watched as the genin struggled to build up the courage to walk onto the docks. Haru would figure that the man had placed a dispusion towards docks for some reason. He looked towards the boy then back towards the water stareing out into the infinate bounds of the sea amounst them, then back towards the boy once more. "What's the Matter? Afraid Of Dock's?"-Haru would chuckly slightly while showing his concern for the genin who he had yet to meet. Haru would turn his attention to His comrade jex who seemed to had poped out of no where.-" Hey Man"-Turning his attention back towards the scared genin once more- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -shaking his head- its not that -he would say in a low wisper befor moving to try and find something he could grab on to. finding a set of ropes he would cling on to them befor moving slowly forward though keeping himself dead in the center being far to afraid to go near the edge. finaly reaching the others he would move to wrap his arms around himself as his head would tilt downwards as if to stare at the ground- i'm not scared -he would wisper though he lied being petrafied that he might fall in. it was only the fact that he didn't like to show his fear that drove him to even move from where he felt safe- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would listen to the others yelling the docks being not far from the Ramen shop so she could hear them yelling from where she was. She would continue to slurp her ramen enjoying the yummy taste. She now recognized two of the three voices she had meet one of them in training with her Sensei’s wife and the other she had meet near the entrance to the gate. The third voice she did not recognize it sounded scared. Part of Itsy felt a sorrow for the scared voice but she wouldn’t move from her ramen if the person was afraid of water then she hoped they were smart enough to stay away from it though if she had to go and help she would after she finished her ramen. Snapping back to the now she would continue to listen and eat enjoying every delicious bite- jexz9: -Jex would smile as he would walk toward Haru and sit at the edge of the docks saying''Yume com'on man you dont have to be scared of the water if you start to fall ill catch u ^_^ no worries.''he would put a warm smile on his face with his attention toward the scared genin Yume- Bonding Time: ItsumoAi: -Itsy would slurp the last bit of ramen from her bowl before crossing her chopsticks on top of the bowl and picking up her napkin to wipe her lips. Her hunger now satisfied she would lift the bowl and stand taking the empty bowl back up to the shop counter and setting it down. She would then walk back to the table and leave another piece this one in respect as she walks out of the shop. She would walk towards the docks to join the others not wanting to be left out of the fun to long she would walk along the docks till she meet up with the others.- “Hello Everyone” –she would say with a very friendly smile on her face you could tell she was now completely awake and full so she could do anything she had to do.- “How is everyone?” jexz9: -Jex would look toward the girl as he would get even more shy thinking to himself''she's pretty ./////.''his face would light up a bright red as he wave toward the girl and say''H-Hi there ^_^-'' Guest_YumeMoumoku: -still holding himself in a nervouse mannor he would turn his blind gaze tords the girl. giving her a light bow of his head he would wisper- good morning -he would move to offer her a warm smile befor starting to answer her question- i....i...i'm alright and you self -he would look at her though he couldn't really see her that well being she was to far and was in his blind spot- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smile as she takes a seat on the edge of the docks let her feet dangle over the water her would tie her white hair back with a grey bow letting her blue eyes be more visible then before. she would look to the boy she didn’t know and the one she only sort of meet- “My name is Itsumo, But everyone calls me Itsy. Who are you both?” jexz9: -Jex would say blushing deeply under his mask shy as can be he say to her with a deep swollow in his throat''I-I'm Jex''as he would quick turn his attention from her and look at the water playing with his fingers- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -moving he would move to brush some of his crimson hair away from his face befor wispering gentaly to her- i'm Yume Moumoku b...but you can call me yume or dream -he would say befor letting his head fall to seem to stare down at the dock- ItsumoAi: -Itsy’s kind smile would stay in place as she listens to them both speak- “It is a pleasure to meet you both” –she was very kind hearted person now thanks to Kana and Taka they had broken itsy from her shell though if she was broken again she would retreat to her solitary state once more she wouldn’t let that show throw to these boys- “are you new to Yonashi?”-Her voice would stay the kind tone she was quite curious about new people, her sapphire blue eyes would dance as she looks from one to the other waiting for them to answer her second question- jexz9: -Jex would say still looking at the water and playing with his fingers''I-It's great to meet u as well and yes we are.''his face would be almost pink under his mask as he felt like he was onna explode but to afraid to show his true feelings- Guest_YumeMoumoku: hearing jex answer for him he would only nod lightly befor speacking in his low gental voice- its a pleasure lady itsy -he would turn to seem to look at her though he could barely see her, offering her a warm smile- ItsumoAi: -she would giggle- “I’m not a lady im only twelve” –she would say still giggling as she looked at the two boys near her. she could see the one pink in his cheeks she hoped she had not embarrassed him. She would smile more and her blue eyes would look like stars as she speaks- “So where do you come from?” jexz9: -He would say pulling his mask up more hideing his pink cheeks''I-I'm from the land of fire''as he would quickly go back silent cant turn his head to look at her- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -moving yume would slowly and carefully lower himself onto the dock to sit. placing his hands at each side of him he wuold seem to just stare off his eyes seeming to be filled with nothing as though they where empty- i was orphaned in the villege hidden in the sand -he would wisper as his mind would then drift off trying to remeber where he had sat all of the stuff he had brought with him, his katana, his sand headband that he normaly used to cover up his blind eye- i don't find age to matter weather you are a lady or not -he would offer her a smile befor asking- and you? -meaning to ask where she is from- ItsumoAi: -Itsys blue eyes would darken as she looks to the water- “I’m from a small village up north…I was found by a man in the woods…however his village did not welcome me because of how I look.” –she would sigh softly her blue eyes and white hair was extremely rare and none had seen it from the village.- “I left when I was six years old and had been wondering until I meet Taka and Setsu by the gate of Yonshi one day…I haven’t left since” –she would smile pushing the bad memories from her mind and thinking of all the good times since she had come to Yonshi- “Welcome to Yonshi I hope you like it as much as I do. Are you Genin or Academy students?” –she would ask kindly- Time comeing to an End: jexz9: -Jex would say shyly''W-We're genin''as he would continue playing with his fingers- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -nodding his head lightly in agreement with jex, befor moving to wrap his arms gentaly around himself. not really knowing what to say he would turn his gaze to stare down at the dock. his mind filling with thoughts of wonder if there was a possiable jutsu that excisted to give him like a secound site so he wouldn't need his eyes any more- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smile glad to hear that she would have more of a challenge in the Exams she would slowly get to her feet and fix her outfit- “Well im going to go train some in one of the training ground she would walk away without saying another word and disappear through one of the gates.-